


'I have tried, Captain.'

by UraniumRock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Jim's red gym pants, M/M, Massages, Vulcan Nerve Pinch, a lot of touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraniumRock/pseuds/UraniumRock
Summary: What we didn't see - Spock trying to teach Jim how to use the Vulcan nerve pinch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is kinda gay.

Jim’s back slammed onto the floor as he let out a heavy ‘oof’. His arm was twisted round, as Spock pinned him in place. The contrast between both men was distinct; Jim was sweating, panting, his red gym pants clung to him, and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Whereas; Spock was the very picture of calm. His hair hadn’t moved from its usual immaculate shape, Vulcans did not sweat – his skin was without the sheen that Jim’s had, and his breath was coming steadily. Both men held their position for a few seconds, Jim frantically looking for a way out of Spock’s grip, before he conceded.

  
‘Alright, Spock, you’ve got me.’ Jim groaned. Spock released him, and Jim leapt up and started to stretch.

  
‘Well, I’ve got to let you beat me at something.’ Jim said, giving Spock a breathless smile. Spock’s eyes softened, and the corners of his lips ebbed upwards.

  
‘Should we attempt some nerve pinch training?’ Spock said, tucking his Black undershirt back into his pants. Nodding eagerly, Jim wiped his hands on his pants and stood behind Spock.

  
For the past few weeks after their training sessions, Spock had been attempting to teach Jim how to administer the Vulcan nerve pinch. Jim…hadn’t taken to the training like he normally would something else. It was very hard, and despite Spock’s patience, it was proving difficult for him. He could never quite find the right place to put his fingers, or apply enough pressure. Sometimes, he wanted to call it quits. He had just about accepted that this was something he was never going to be able to do.

  
Positioning himself how Spock had taught him, he extended his arm and let his hand rest against Spock’s shoulder. Arranging his fingers in a claw like grip, he pressed down.

  
Nothing happened.

  
Jim sighed, retracting his hand. Spock turned, a puzzled look on his face.

  
‘Perhaps, if I demonstrated on you…’

  
‘Yes, I think the problem is that I’m having trouble actually finding it.’ Jim said, turning around.

  
Jim braced himself for the pain that would inevitably come. Even if Spock was simply showing him where his nerve was – it was going to hurt. Unconsciously tensing his muscles in anticipation, Jim was surprised when he felt the flat of Spock’s palm against his left shoulder. He stilled. 

  
‘This is your trapezius muscle’ Spock said, rubbing slow circles up his spine and towards his neck.  
Shuddering as the knots were worked out of his back, Jim’s eyes fluttered shut.

  
‘These are a group of muscles consisting of the Teres Minor, the Teres Major, and the Infraspinatus.’ Spock quietly added as he made his way to the centre left of Jim’s back, rocking him gently, and using his second hand to keep Jim still.

Jim couldn’t stop little gasps from escaping him, as Spock essentially gave him a massage.

  
‘...and this is your deltoid.’ Spock said, using his knuckles to push into the very left of Jim’s shoulder. He couldn’t help let his head flop backwards, exposing his neck completely.

  
‘Your nerve lies between them - applying pressure against it is an effective way of incapacitating a person.’ Spock murmured, as he lightly circled the area that he was talking about.

  
Jim hummed in response, ‘I think a demonstration on my right side… would be helpful, too.’

  
‘Indeed,’ Spock said, as his expert fingers started to rub circles into the right side of Jim’s back.

  
In the back of his mind, Jim thought about if Spock was comfortable massaging his Captain's back in the gym. Yes, they were in a secluded area that none of his crew usually ventured to. Even so, he didn't want Spock to feel in any way pressured into doing this. 

His thoughts were cut short as he released a quiet moan; Spock had unravelled a tricky muscle near his neck. His finger’s momentarily diverted from their task to trail over his Adams apple. Jim’s next exhale was a shaky one.

  
‘This training is proving to be most effective, don’t you think so, Captain?’ Spock said, and Jim chuckled.

  
‘Yes, Spock.’

  
‘Now, here is where your nerve is,’ Spock said, as he began to push against the spot he had indicated before, ‘if I apply any more pressure, you would be debilitated.’

  
Jim let out a whine as Spock gently nudged his nerve. It felt like liquid heat was traveling up and down his arms, his spine, down to his toes. He could even feel a small headache coming on.

  
His hand flew up and gripped Spock’s. Immediately, the pressure was gone, and Jim’s knees felt weak.

  
‘It is unfortunate that you had to feel pain in order for this demonstration to be effective.’

  
‘It’s alright, Spock.’ Jim hissed.

  
‘If you want, I could show you where your muscles are again?’ Spock said, a glint in his eye.

  
Jim gave him a look, and he could tell that - on the inside, Spock was laughing.

  
‘Right, now it’s your turn.’ Jim said, straightening himself out, half-heartedly trying to conceal his semi – erection.

  
Politely, Spock turned. And Jim was faced with the daunting expanse of Spock’s back.

  
He used his hand to get a feel of Spock’s muscles, ‘Do Vulcan’s have similar shoulder muscles to human’s?’ Jim asked, as he felt the familiar groove of what Spock had called his ‘trapezius’.

  
‘Yes, we do have a similar muscle structure, however, Vulcan’s have an extra muscle that spans across our nerve, therefore you will have to exert more pressure to compensate.’

  
‘Ah,’ Jim said, trying to act like he understood, when he really seemed to be stroking across Spock’s back without a clue where this ‘extra muscle’ he’d spoken of was.

  
‘Hmmm, maybe, if you took your shirt off, I could see your muscles better?’

  
Spock paused, then dryly replied, ‘you cannot ask your opponent if they will take their shirt off in a real life combat situation. Therefore, it would be illogical to allow you this privilege now.’

  
Jim laughed, ‘I knew I was pushing my luck.’

  
‘Indeed, Captain.’ Spock said, wryly.

  
After a few minutes, Spock’s back started to make more sense. Jim could feel where this extra muscle was, and he experimentally pushed against it slightly. Giving nothing away, Spock stood there stoically. Sighing slightly, Jim pushed as hard as he dared.

  
Immediately, Spock spun around and gripped Jim’s hand, his face almost thunderous.

  
‘Yes!’ Jim shouted, ‘finally!’

  
Spock dropped his hand in disgust. ‘If you had succeeded in your goal, I would be on the floor right now.’

  
Jim blinked, ‘oh… what did I do, then?’

  
‘You gave me quite a pinch, Captain.’ Spock said, rolling one shoulder, slightly.

  
‘I’m sorry, Spock.’ Jim said, scampering behind him and rubbing a light circle around where he’d injured his First Officer. Taking a second to gauge Spock’s true mood, he lightly gave the area a kiss. ‘There, all better,’ he said, with a sweet smile.

  
Spock gave Jim the equivalent of a Vulcan eye roll.

  
‘I believe, we have some more pressing matters to deal with,’ Spock said, as he eyed the bulge in Jim’s pants.

  
Giving him a sheepish grin, Jim pushed past Spock to the shower cubicles.

  
‘I think I need another demonstration, Mr. Spock.’ Jim said, matter-of-factly, as he divulged himself of his pants.

  
‘Yes, that would be most effective,’ Spock said, as he followed Jim.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I read a lot of fics where Jim and Spock admit their feelings etc, and I LOVE them. But I'd love to see more where they're being cute and domestic. 
> 
> If you're like me, I highly reccomend any OMS (old married spirk) fics and art. It's simply wonderful how the fandom really pulls together for these old married gay idiots.


End file.
